The use of communications networks to collect, operate on, or transfer information using the Internet is widespread. These networks are generally accessed through use of desktop and laptop computers (PCs) and also through wireless networks, such as through mobile devices, cellular telephones, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices. Nevertheless, many of these available networks do not allow for adequate secure transfer of data (i.e., encryption), flexibility in how the data is grouped and shared, and/or a way of connecting and combining disparate and legacy databases and systems in a resilient, adaptive fashion.
Methods of data exchange used by, for example, businesses and consumers lack adequate security and speed.
The development of web services in the Application Programming Interface or Application Program Interface (API) economy lacks adequate security.
In addition, conventional data exchange frameworks generally use complex static architecture, requiring proprietary networks. This complexity provides less flexibility in grouping and manipulating data and systems, which makes it difficult for users to secure and customize their networks. Moreover, traditional and currently known networks are not configured to handle the exchange and processing of small pieces of data handled by virtual machines that interconnect with legacy systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, systems, and methods that may be configured to capture, exchange and process small pieces of information that are adaptable, non-static, and dynamic such that the data may be collected for use by one or more legacy systems or be stored in one or more physical servers. There is a need to secure data in the cloud transmitted from IoT devices using resilient adaptable scalable networks and systems. Currently, many cybersecurity solutions for data storage and transmission utilize a reactive approach, implemented after a security breach. There is a need for a proactive approach to providing cybersecurity for data in networks and systems for businesses and consumers by using adaptive ephemeral systems, that is, to provide cybersecurity by making computerized systems behave like molecules using cybersecurity catalysts.